A Life for a Life - For Love
by KidetteQueen
Summary: The sequel to The Lady and The Law and second story in the Lady and The Law Trilogy. Originally published at 'Til Death Do They Part' about 20 years ago. Minor edits made for spelling & grammar and to help the flow of the story.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

"Louise," Rachel walked into the sheriff's office.

"Rachel, hey," Lou looked up from the paperwork she was working on. From the serious look on Rachel's face, she knew something was terribly wrong.

"What is it Rachel? Did something happen to one of the boys?" Lou didn't know how she'd react if Rachel had bad news about Kid.

"No, it's nothing like that," Rachel quickly reassured her. "Actually, I just got a letter from Teaspoon, and the new station is just about finished. That's actually what I came here to talk to you about," Rachel took a deep breath. "Louise, the company is moving our station to Rock Creek. Permanently."

"All of you?"

Rachel nodded. "And the town has offered Teaspoon the sheriff's job."

"Why do I get the feeling that there is bad news?" Lou asked suspiciously.

"Well, honey, Teaspoon tried to get them to hire you as his deputy, but they wouldn't listen. The townspeople don't want to pay someone to be the deputy, when there are enough men to form a posse if it is needed." Rachel broke the news as gently as she could.

"What does this mean for me?" Lou sank down into her chair, glad that Barnett wasn't here to give his unwanted input. At this point, that would only serve to aggravate her more.

"Well, you've got two options," Rachel told her. "One, you can come with us and work with me, you know, cookin' and cleanin' and stuff. Or, two, you can stay here," Rachel paused. "You can stay here and be the new Marshal."


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Lou laid awake in her room above the jail, trying to figure out what to do. She wanted to go with Rachel and the boys to Rock Creek so badly, but she knew staying in Sweetwater would be a better opportunity for her. She didn't know how she would make it without them here though; they were her family. She never let the boys know how she depended on them, but she had come to realize that she did indeed depend on them very much. She knew what the right decision was, but it wasn't the choice she wanted to make, so her stubborn nature refused to give in, until she had exhausted every way she could dream up that would possibly make the choice she wanted the right one. Eventually though, she had to give in. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

_**Two Weeks Later **_

Lou sighed miserably as she swept the sidewalk in front of the Marshal's office for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning. Things had been too peaceful the last few days, and it was slowly driving her insane. Rachel and the rest of the boys had been gone for nine days now, and she missed them more than she cared to admit...even to herself. With Rachel gone, she didn't really have any other female friends in town. The only regret she had in her decision to stay in Sweetwater was that she hadn't gotten to talk to Kid like she had planned, as he didn't come back from Rock Creek. She tried to tell herself that it was all for the best - Rock Creek was too far away for a relationship to work - but she couldn't help feeling like they had left something unresolved.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"Tom, you can go home now," Lou opened the door to the cell and let the man out. "Don't go startin' any more fights at the saloon, alright?"

The man looked at his boots ashamed. "Sorry, Lou. I don't know what came over me, letting my temper get away from me like that."

"Well, just don't let it happen again," Lou smiled.

"Don't worry Lou. I've learned my lesson." Tom took his coat and gun belt from Lou and headed for the door. On his way out, he accidently bumped into a young woman who was coming in. Just behind her was a young man. Tom tipped his hat and apologized.

The man and woman walked into Lou's office.

"Excuse me, Miss," the man said. "We're looking for the marshal. Can you tell us when he might be back?"

"Actually," Lou said, "I am the Marshal."

"You?" The man was clearly shocked. He regained his composure though, and tipped his hat. "I'm sorry ma'am. I just automatically assumed the marshal would be a man."

"That's alright," Lou replied, not really upset. It was natural for people to think the marshal would be a 'he.' At least this man didn't appear to be bothered by the fact that the town's marshal was a woman.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Josiah Mosley, and this is my younger sister, Anne Marie. We just moved here from St. Louis."

"It's nice to meet you both," Lou smiled. "What brings you to Sweetwater?"

"I have purchased the general store, and we are going to be running it."

"Tompkins sold his store?" Lou asked amazed.

"Bill Tompkins? Yes, he sold it to me," Mr. Mosley replied. "He said something about heading east where business was better."

"This may be a personal question, but if business is better back east, why'd you move way out here?" Lou asked.

"Well, it's always been my dream to come west," Mr. Mosley replied, his eyes shining. "All my life, I've dreamed of seeing the wide open spaces, and finding adventure and excitement, and now I finally have my chance. Mr. Tompkins was willing to part with his store at a very fair price," he said confidentially.

"I can't imagine Tompkins letting anything go at a fair price," Lou laughed. "I wonder where he's going."

"He said something about going to some place called Rock Creek," Anne Marie Mosley spoke up for the first time. She was a small woman, about the same age, height and size as Lou, with wheat colored hair, pulled up in a twist at the back of her head. She had a round face, with a few freckles, which were proof that she was no dainty city girl who was afraid to be out in the sun. She wore a simple, yet very stylish, dress, and a matching hat.

Unlike Anne Marie, who was small and dainty, her brother Josiah was the stereotypical tall, dark, and handsome. About three years older than Anne Marie, his dark hair was short, but still a little curly. He wore a suit made from a deep charcoal gray fabric, that was well cut, and tailor-made. The two looked like brother and sister though, with the same mouth, nose, and sparkling green eyes.

"Rock Creek?" Lou couldn't believe her ears. Tompkins of all people was moving to Rock Creek?

* * *

_**Rock Creek, Nebraska Territory **_

"Kid, come on, cheer up," Cody was doing his best to snap Kid out of the mood he'd been in ever since they all arrived in Rock Creek without Lou. All of the boys had known that Kid still had feelings for Lou, but none of them had realized exactly how strong those feelings were. He had moped around the station, not really talking to anyone more than necessary for days, and Cody was sick of it.

"Kid, Rachel wants us to pick up some things at the store, and Teaspoon needs us to take those broken tools to the blacksmith," Cody threw Kid his hat and boots. "So come on. And cheer up. If I have to spend the afternoon with you, I'd rather you were in a better mood."

"Shut up, Cody," Kid put his boots on and reluctantly followed the blonde rider outside.

"Yeah, that's better," Cody mumbled sarcastically. This was not going to be a great day.

Kid sighed, wishing Cody could have just left him alone today. He knew he had been in a bad mood lately, sometimes making the others miserable, but he couldn't help it. He didn't know what had gotten into him. 'Forget it Kid, you know good and well what's wrong with you,' he thought. 'You just won't admit that you miss her. And why should you. It's not like you two were even together anymore, and even if you had stayed, it's not like you would ever get back together anyway. She wouldn't want to try that again.'

"Kid, are you coming?" Cody yelled, waiting impatiently for Kid to catch up. Kid sighed.

"Yeah, I'm comin'," he snapped. "Why, just once, can't you have some patience..." Kid trailed off as the loveliest sight he had ever seen walked towards him.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"Would you look at that?" Cody said in awe of the lovely vision walking toward them. She was tall, with shiny, dark brown hair, and light green eyes. Her simple clothing was not expensively made, or the latest fashion, but somehow it seemed to belong to her perfectly. "Kid, have you ever seen anything so beautiful in your entire life?" When Kid didn't answer, Cody turned toward him. "Kid? Kid!"

Kid turned toward Cody, startled. "Did you say something?"

"I was just pointing out the vision of loveliness that is heading our way, but I see my remarks were unnecessary."

"Shut up Cody," Kid said as the girl reached them.

"Excuse me, can one of you gentlemen point me to the hotel?" The beautiful woman spoke in soft southern accent. She set down the carpet bag she was carrying to adjust her gloves.

"Allow me to show you the way," Kid beat Cody in picking up the carpet bag.

"That would be kind of you, Mr.?"

"Oh, folks just call me Kid," Kid replied.

"Well, Kid, thank you. I'm Lily Marsten."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Marsten," Kid held the door to the hotel open for her to walk through.

"Hello, can I help you?" the clerk behind the desk looked up from the book he was reading.

"Yes, I need a room please," the young woman smiled.

"And how long will you be staying?"

"Indefinitely," she answered, signing the guest book and taking her key.

"Second door on the left, at the top of the stairs," the clerk told her, going back to his book.

"Well, Kid," she turned toward the express rider. "Thank you for carrying my bag."

"Thank you for allowing me the honor Miss Marsten," Kid smiled at her. "Perhaps, if you aren't busy later, I could show you around town?"

"Well, on one condition. That you call me Lily," Lily Marsten smiled a radiant smile, before turning to go up the stairs. Kid was so entranced by her smile, that he almost forgot to finalize their plans to walk around town later. He left, after promising to pick her up in a couple hours.

* * *

"Why hello, Marshal," Josiah Mosley greeted Lou. "What brings you to our store today?"

"I need to get some ammunition," Lou told him.

"Did you have a gun fight with the army?" Josiah teased. "I thought you just got a whole shipment of bullets from Ft. Laramie last week."

"Yeah, well, with a deputy like Barnett, let's just say I'm glad the town pays for my ammunition, not me."

"Do I want to know the story?" Josiah asked, wrapping up her purchase.

"Not really," Lou replied. "Let's just say I will never ask Barnett to pick up any supplies across the river again."

Josiah handed her the package of bullets. "Well, since there are no rivers between here and your office, I think they are safe."

Lou just laughed as she left the store. Over the past week, she had gotten to be pretty good friends with Anne Marie Mosley. Unlike the other girls her age in town, Anne Marie wasn't prissy or spoiled. She worked hard alongside her brother at the store, never complaining. And Lou found that she could carry on meaningful conversations, rather than just babbling on about which boy likes which girl and the latest fashions from Paris. The girls had gone on long horseback rides, and sometimes Josiah accompanied them. Both the Mosleys were accomplished equestrians. Lou had no doubt that Anne Marie would have made a good Pony Express rider, and the girl was thrilled when Lou told her that. She loved to hear Lou's stories from when she was an Express rider, and in turn would tell Lou about her life in St. Louis.

Having Anne Marie as her friend helped Lou get over her loneliness, and although she still missed Rachel, Teaspoon, and the boys, she wasn't so miserable anymore.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"...and Cody was sitting there with his face painted, covered in dirt and pork fat. I have never seen him so mad in all my life," Lily laughed as Kid finished telling the story. After Kid showed her around town, the two had found themselves at the restaurant for supper.

"You have quite an interesting family, Kid," Lily smiled.

"Thanks, I am really lucky to have them. But that's enough about me," he smiled. "I want to hear all about you."

"There's not much to tell really. I grew up in a small town in South Carolina; my dad was the doctor there. He and my mother were killed in a shipwreck off the coast of North Carolina on their way back from New York a couple years ago, and I've been at school ever since. Now, I've finished the school, so I've come to Rock Creek to live with my grandmother."

"If your grandmother lives here, why are you staying at the hotel?" Kid asked.

"I had a message waiting on me when I got off the train in St. Louis," Lily explained. "My grandmother had to go to Denver to take care of her sister who is sick. Our place is about a mile out of town, so she doesn't want me to stay there by myself. So, I'm staying at the hotel until she gets back."

* * *

"Louise, this is beautiful," Anne Marie held the dress up to her, as Lou stood in front of the mirror. "This would look absolutely perfect on you."

"Do you really think so?" Lou looked at herself critically. The dress was a pale yellow soft cotton, with velvet ribbon of the exact same color trimming the bodice and bottom of the skirt. The neckline was gently rounded, also trimmed with the ribbon, while the long sleeves ended in a ruffle.

"I know so," Anne Marie said firmly, pushing the dress into Lou's hands. "Now, go try it on."

A few minutes later, Lou stepped out from behind the dressing screen and spun around. "What do you think?"

"I think it looks even better than I imagined it would. You simply must wear that to the dance next Saturday night."

"I don't know," Lou hesitated. "I think I would shock the town if I showed up to the dance in this."

Anne Marie laughed. "Now, just because you're the marshal doesn't mean you can't dress up every once in a while. I'm sure nobody expects you to show up in a suit and tie."

"Alright, you've talked me into it," Lou laughed happily. "You are a great salesperson, you know that?"

"That's what Josiah says," Anne Marie responded, grinning. "Speaking of my brother, I think he wants to ask you to the dance."

Lou blushed. "What makes you think that?"

"He told me."


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

The town hall was packed full as the citizens of Sweetwater gathered for the dance. Lou stood in her office, nervously waiting for Josiah, who had indeed asked her to the dance. She was going to a dance as a girl for the first time in her life, and to say she was slightly nervous was a gross understatement.

"Louise, you are absolutely enchanting," Josiah stood in the doorway.

"Josiah," Lou started. "I didn't hear you coming."

"You looked like you were lost in thought," Josiah agreed.

"Well, it's just that I've never really, well," Lou wasn't sure how to phrase it.

"You've never worn a dress in town before," Josiah said it for her.

"You make it sound so simple," Lou laughed. "But that's pretty much it. I went from being a Pony Express rider, to the deputy, to the marshal, and when you're delivering the mail or keeping the peace, a dress isn't exactly appropriate attire."

"I can understand that," Josiah held his arm out. "But you look lovely, and I don't think you have anything to worry about. Well, Miss Louise, are you ready to go?"

"Why, Mr. Mosley, I certainly am," Lou smiled and tucked her elbow into the crook of his arm, and the two headed down the street to the dance.

* * *

"Kid, Kid, Kid, Kid," the boys laughed at Kid's preoccupation as Rachel tried to get his attention.

"Kid," Jimmy threw a biscuit at him.

"What?" Kid looked up.

"Rachel's been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes. What's gotten into you?

"I was just thinking. I'm sorry Rachel, what did you need?"

"I wonder what he was thinking about," Noah joked. Cody had told the other boys all about Lily Marsten, and poor Kid had been the target of merciless teasing ever since he got back from dinner with her earlier that week.

"Boys, leave him alone," Rachel swatted Jimmy's hand away from the last biscuit. "You've had enough young man. Now you all get to your chores."

The boys groaned, but filed out the door to start their chores.

"Kid," Rachel said, stopping him from leaving. "I need you to do a favor for me."

"Sure Rachel, what is it?"

"I promised Lily's grandmother that I would keep an eye on her until she gets back from Denver. Since you already know her, I was wondering if you would mind inviting her to dinner tonight for me." Rachel smiled to herself, knowing Kid wouldn't object.

"Sure Rachel," Kid agreed, trying to keep from grinning. "I'll go into town right away."

"Now Kid, you don't have to, there's no hurry," Rachel teased as he practically ran out the door.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Lou laughed as Josiah spun her around. She was having a wonderful time at the dance. All her nervousness disappeared as soon as they entered the town hall, and none of the townspeople seemed at all surprised to see her all dressed up. She had had quite a few dance partners and had danced every dance so far. It was catching up with her though, so when Josiah suggested they get some fresh air, she agreed easily.

On their way outside, Lou smiled at Anne Marie, who was dancing with a handsome ranch hand from one of the spreads outside town. She seemed to be having a good time too.

Lou and Josiah walked around town, enjoying the peacefulness of the night. The town was silent for once, with just the music from the dance providing a background. The saloon was even closed during the dance, although it would open up again as soon as the dance was over.

Of course, as things must go, the peacefulness was soon shattered by a shout from across the street.

"Lou!"

Lou spun around to see Cody running towards her. "Cody!" She threw her arms around his neck as he spun her around. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was on a special run for Teaspoon to Ft. Laramie. I figured since I was that close, and I had some time off, I would come visit my favorite lady marshal."

Lou laughed. "You don't have to sweet talk me Cody, I'm already your friend."

Cody just grinned and hugged her again.

"Oh, Cody, this is Josiah Mosley. He just moved here from St. Louis to buy Tompkins store," Lou introduced the two men. "Josiah, this is William Cody, one of the boys I used to ride with." They shook hands.

"Is there a dance going on?" Cody asked.

"You got here just in time, Cody," Lou smiled. "Although, I'm not sure you should go to the dance looking like that. You're covered in dust."

"I have a suit you are welcome to borrow if you'd like," Josiah offered.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer," Cody grinned. "I never could resist a good dance."

"You mean you never could resist the prospect of meeting a pretty girl," Lou laughed.

* * *

"Thank you for dinner Rachel, it was wonderful," Lily began to help Rachel clear the table. She'd become a regular for dinner at the station over the past couple weeks, as Rachel took her commitment to watch out for Lily seriously. The hotel restaurant was fine for the occasional meal, but not on a daily basis.

"I'll help you with the dishes, and while we work, I want to know more about how you manage taking care of all these boys."

"Well," Rachel laughed. "In that case, I'll take you up on the offer, and tell you all my horror stories."

"Now Rachel, don't be scaring the poor girl with stories that aren't true," Buck grinned. "We don't want her to think too badly of us."

"Well, I'll only tell the truth," Rachel laughed.

"Yeah, that's what we're afraid of," Jimmy said, laughing.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

"Well, Lou, how do I look?" Cody grinned as he walked into the front room of the store, dressed in the suit Josiah had loaned him. "Am I as handsome as you remember me?"

Lou laughed. "Cody, you will never change."

Cody threw his arm across her shoulders. "You wouldn't want me to Lou, and you know it." He grinned and ran out the door as she swatted at him and followed him to the dance.

"Oh my, would you look at that," Cody grinned like a child in a candy store. "Lou, save me a dance will you? I see beauty walking toward me, and I would be wrong if I didn't introduce myself to her. Don't you agree Josiah? That girl is absolutely..."

"Better watch what you say, Cody," Lou cautioned. "That's his sister you're talking about."

"Sister? Um..." Cody, for once in his life, was at a loss for words. "I was just going to say, that, um, she is absolutely lovely, and I would be honored if you would permit me to ask her for a dance," he finish lamely.

"I'm sure that's what you were going to say," Lou was enjoying making him uncomfortable.

"Louise, Josiah, where did you two disappear to?" Anne Marie picked up a glass of punch and looked at them questioningly.

"We went for a walk," Lou explained, "and ran into Cody."

"William F. Cody, at your service ma'am," Cody bowed with a flourish and placed a light kiss on the hand Anne Marie held out. She giggled softly at his extravagance.

"I'm Anne Marie," she told him, as the band began another tune.

"Well, Miss Anne Marie, may I have the honor of this dance?" Cody led her to the dance floor.

"What do you say, Miss Louise," Josiah held out his hand to her. "Shall we join them?"

* * *

"Remember when we got into that fight in Tompkins' store?" Jimmy laughed. The boys had been telling Lily stories about all their adventures. "Me and Cody gave it to those guys pretty good."

"And Lou hit Tompkins in the face with a frying pan. That's one thing I wish I had stayed for," Buck laughed. He remembered how he had been so angry with them, but at the same time had been happy to hear how Lou took care of Tompkins.

"Who is Lou?" Lily asked, confused. She had met everybody at the station, although she had only seen Cody that day she first got into town, and she didn't remember anyone named Lou.

"Lou used to ride with us, back in Sweetwater," Buck explained. "Teaspoon fired her when he found out she was a girl, and then made her his deputy. She stayed behind as the Marshal when we moved here."

"A girl Pony Express rider? That's something I've certainly never heard of, much less a girl Marshal. She sounds like an interesting person. I'd love to meet her someday," Lily's eyes twinkled. "I wish there were more people like you boys out there. Women would be a lot more respected as equals I think."

"Well, I figure, if they are capable of doing the job, who are we to stop them?" Jimmy said.

"Alright boys, you got to get those horses fed and bedded down for the night," Teaspoon interrupted their conversation.

"It's getting late," Lily stood up. "I'd better be getting back to the hotel."

"I'll walk you there," Kid offered.

"Now, Kid, you got those chores to do," Teaspoon pushed him in the direction of the barn. "I'll see Miss Marsten back to the hotel." He and Lily walked off together, leaving the boys staring after them.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

"Cody, here's a letter for Rachel, and one for Teaspoon, and one for all you boys," Lou handed him a stack of envelopes. "And tell everyone I miss them, and I love you all," Lou paused to take a breath, and Cody took advantage of that to jump in.

"Lou, we've been over this already. I'll tell everyone everything you've told me to tell them, and I'll pass out the letters. I'm sure I can remember not to give Teaspoon's letter to Rachel and Rachel's letter to Teaspoon. Don't worry so much," he teased her.

"I'm sorry Cody," she smiled. "I just miss all of you so much."

"I can believe it," he held up the stack of letters. "Did you stay up all night writing these?"

"Get out of here," she kissed him on the cheek. "Ride safe okay."

"Like I always do," Cody flashed her a grin and took off with a yell.

Lou wandered back to her office to do some paper work. There was a letter from the territorial governor sitting on her desk. Opening it she read:

_Marshal McCloud, _

_I have instructed Marshal Carson of Blue Creek to deliver two prisoners to the Sweetwater jail, to await the arrival of Judge Evans. Upon the judge's arrival, the two prisoners will be put on trial for murder. Be advised, these men are highly dangerous criminals. Marshal Carson will leave his deputy to help you. I believe you have worked with him before. The two men are members of a dangerous gang that has been on a crime spree in California like this territory has never seen. As far as we know, these two are the only members of this gang in this territory, but we would like to get them to trial as soon as possible. Since Sweetwater is closer to the judge than Blue Creek, it is my decision to deliver the prisoners to your jail. Be expecting them by the end of the week. _

_Governor John Donaldson _

Lou sighed in frustration. This was all she needed right now. Barnett was off visiting his mother, who was sick. She hadn't even realized he even had a mother, but now she had no idea when to expect him back. So that left her and the deputy from Blue Creek to protect the town if that gang showed up. Well, she would just have to be ready for anything.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

"Lou, I'm sorry about this," Hack shoved the prisoners into the cell, locking them in with the keys Lou tossed him.

"It's alright Hack. The governor sent me a letter explaining it all."

"Yeah, well, I just hope Blue Creek didn't have a spy to tell the gang where we went this time." The two smiled at the memory of their last adventure together, when the Pike brothers had wreaked havoc upon the town of Benton.

"Hey, ain't you gonna let us out of these handcuffs?" One of the prisoners banged the chains against the cell bars.

"Shut up," Hack marched up to the cell and shoved his gun into the prisoner's chin. "You're lucky I don't just kill you, like you killed that girl. It would be what you deserve. How would you like to suffer, the way you two made her suffer, huh?"

The prisoner swallowed nervously, beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he looked toward Lou to see if she would stop the crazed deputy.

"Hack," Lou warned.

"Lou, you didn't see what they did to her," Hack did not even flinch as he cocked his gun.

"Hack, they'll go to trial, and when they are convicted, they'll hang," Lou said calmly. "Let the law handle it."

The prisoner breathed a sigh of relief as Hack shoved the gun back in his holster. "Don't get too comfortable there," Hack warned him. "You'll be swinging at the end of a rope in a few days."

"We'll see about that deputy," the men just laughed.

* * *

"Lily, I think this is the last of it," Cody set the box on the floor in the house.

"Thanks, Cody. It's nice to finally have all my things here." Lily's grandmother had arrived from Denver the week before. Lily's belongings had been in storage in St. Louis, so when her grandmother sent word that she would be returning to Rock Creek, she sent for them. They had just arrived on the stage, and Cody, Kid, and Ike had offered to bring them over for her.

"Now, go wash up," Lily smiled at him. "Supper will be on the table soon." The three boys headed to the washbowl on the porch.

Supper was a boisterous affair. Lily's grandmother was fond of all the riders, which was a good thing, since they were at the farm almost everyday, and she had a good sense of humor, so meals were fun. She laughed appreciatively at Cody's stories, with Ike making Cody stop and interpret his signs every so often. Only Kid was unusually quiet.

After supper, Lily's grandmother put Cody and Ike to work in the kitchen, helping her clean up. Kid asked Lily to take a walk with him.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten **

_**A Couple Days Earlier **_

_"Welcome back Cody," Rachel smiled as the blonde rider entered the bunkhouse. "Have a good trip?" _

_"Sure did," Cody sat down at the table and grabbed a biscuit. "Don't worry, Rachel," he said, seeing that she was about to scold him. "I washed my hands on the way in." _

_Rachel smiled at how well the riders knew her. "Alright Cody." _

_"So," Buck asked around a spoonful of potatoes, "did you see Lou?" _

_Cody nodded, shoving the biscuit into his mouth. "Sure did. There was a dance in town, and everyone was there. I even had me a pretty date." _

_"Who would have agreed to go to a dance with you?" Jimmy joked. _

_"She was the new store owner's sister, Anne Marie Mosley. Her brother, Josiah, seems to be quite taken with our Louise." He stood up to pull the letters from his pocket. "Oh, before I forget, Lou sent some letters for everyone." He handed Rachel and Teaspoon their letters, and handed the letter for all the riders to Buck to read while he ate. Only Lily noticed the disappointed look on Kid's face when he didn't get his own letter. _

* * *

"Where did Kid and Lily head off to?" Mrs. Marsten handed Cody a plate to dry.

"I think I heard him mention something about going for a walk," Cody replied as he put the last plate away. "Thank you for dinner Grandma Marsten," he smiled mischeviously, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh you," she swatted him with her dishcloth. "I know the only reason you come around here is for the food."

"Now, Grandma Marsten," Cody began to protest.

"Oh, hush. I don't mind at all," she smiled at the young man. The new express riders were a joy to have around town.

Ike gave her a hug as he and Cody put on their hats to head back to the bunkhouse. "Thanks for dinner," he signed.

"You're welcome Ike," she replied, smiling. Who ever thought an old woman like her would learn even the simplest Indian signs?

Cody and Ike left, and she headed up to her bedroom, leaving the lamp in the kitchen window for Lily's return.

"Lily," Kid began, blushing nervously.

"Yes, Kid?" Lily smiled; Kid looked so adorable when he was nervous.

"Would it be alright...um, I mean, would you mind...Lily," he took a deep breath, "I would like very much to court you," Kid sighed, relieved to have finally said it.

Lily paused to form her words carefully before she replied. "Kid," she said gently. "If you had asked me that a couple days ago, I would have said yes without even having to think about it."

"But?" Kid asked, not quite sure he was going to like what she had to say.

"But you are still in love with Lou, and I refuse to play second fiddle to anybody," she spoke honestly.

Kid hung his head shamefully. "I'm so sorry," he barely whispered.

"Kid, look at me," Lily waited until he lifted his head and looked her in the eyes to continue. "Don't you dare be sorry, do you hear me? You should never be sorry for loving somebody." She took his hand. "Does Lou realize how incredibly lucky she is to be loved by you?"

"I doubt it," Kid said bitterly. "According to Cody, she's got Josiah Mosley."

"Kid, I've only known Cody for a few weeks, but even I know that most of what he says is exaggerated beyond imagination."

"Yeah, but what if it is true?"

"Maybe you need to go back to Sweetwater to find out. I just know that until you figure out how you two feel about each other, you can't even try to move on with someone else."

"Maybe you're right," Kid smiled. "Lily, I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you, or myself, about my feelings for Lou. The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you."

"Don't worry, Kid," Lily smiled. "Honestly, I'm not even upset at all."

"Does that mean we can still be friends?"

"Of course, silly," Lily hugged him. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me either," Kid smiled back. "Of course, now that you and me are officially not 'you and me,' you're gonna have quite a few boys falling at your feet, trying to get your attention."

"And the bad part of that is?" Lily's eyes twinkled.

Kid laughed as he stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants. Reaching down to help her up, he grinned. "If you come by the station tomorrow, we can tell the other boys and let the competition begin."


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

"Marshal!" Pete Smitty ran into the office where Lou and Hack were watching the prisoners.

"What's wrong, Pete?" Lou asked.

"Marshal, I just passed about six men coming toward town. They look like bad news. One of them had a huge scar across his right cheek," Pete looked scared.

"That's the Cranston gang. They're coming after the prisoners. They will have no qualms about shooting up the whole town," Hack jumped up.

"Pete, get your family into cover," Lou told the frightened man. "Hack, go tell everyone in town to take shelter, but try not to alarm them too much, please." Hack hurried to do what she said, while Lou loaded all the guns in the office. Soon he was back to help her.

"What are we going to do with them?" He pointed his thumb toward the prisoners.

"Leave them in there," Lou replied. "That way we don't have to keep an eye on them during all this."

Hack nodded, loading his pistol. "Where do you want me."

Lou smiled at his ability to work with her. As cocky as he was, he had no problems taking orders from a woman. "I want you to get on the roof of the hotel. Try to get a good shot at the gang and cover me."

"Where are you gonna be?"

"Right here."

"Lou, do you think that's wise? You are an easy target here."

"Relax, Hack. I'll be right outside the office," Lou sounded more confident than she was. She and Hack were horribly outnumbered, and she knew it. She wished the boys were here to even the score, but they weren't so she and Hack would have to do the best they could. She was determined to protect the town, no matter what the cost to herself would be.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Hack signaled to Lou that he was in position, just as the gang road into town. They paid no attention to the abandoned streets and closed-up stores, but instead headed straight for the Marshal's office. Lou met them on the sidewalk, just in front of the office. She had closed and locked the door, putting as many barriers as she could between them and the prisoners.

"Marshal," one of the men smiled a toothless smile. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Boys," he laughed evilly. "This town is protected by a woman." The gang members all laughed, but Lou stood her ground.

"What do you want?" she all but spat at them.

"We've come for your prisoners," the man with the scar spoke up.

"What would you want with a couple of drunks who tore up the saloon?" Lou bluffed, stalling for time.

"Don't play with us, Missy. We know you've got my brothers in there," scar-face spoke again. "Now, you can either do this the easy way and just let them go, or we can kill you. Either way, they are gonna be freed right now."

"I don't think so," Lou muttered, diving behind a pile of boxes and feed sacks that had been placed in front of her office for that very purpose, just as scar-face pulled his gun and fired in her direction. Hack opened fire from the hotel roof, knocking one of the men from his horse. The rest of the men dismounted and ran for cover as Lou and Hack continued firing at them. Two more were eliminated as they ran for cover. Lou tried to find a way to get a clean shot at scar-face, but he was hiding behind a wood pile down the street, and she couldn't quite get a good angle on him. She hoped Hack had him covered as she fired at the other two. She knocked one down when he stood up to fire at her, and the other was knocked out when she shot the rope holding up a sign and it fell on him. She looked at Hack, who was in a stand-off with scar-face and signaled that she was going to try to get a good shot at him. Hack nodded, trying to draw him from cover, so Lou would have a clean shot.

Scar-face finally took a chance and raised up just a bit to take a shot at Hack. Lou used the opportunity to take a shot at him. He dived back down, and both Hack and Lou thought he had been hit. Neither of them could see him, but there was no movement or sound from behind the woodpile for a several minutes, so Lou cautiously approached the woodpile, her gun trained on the outlaw. She found him lying dead, a bullet to the head. Just as she was about to turn around to let Hack know, she was knocked to the ground by an incredible force. The last thing she was aware of was the sound of a gun going off...


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen **

"Lou," she felt Hack shaking her shoulder. Opening her eyes, she saw him leaning over her, trying to revive her.

"What happened?" she asked, sitting up. She put her hand over her eyes, shielding them from the sun. She had hit her head pretty hard on the ground when she was knocked down, and now she had a headache.

"The one that you hit with the sign woke up. I couldn't see him, but he was about to take a shot at you when *he* ran over and knocked you down." Lou looked to where Hack's eyes had gone. She was shocked to see Josiah lying in the street, blood pooling around him. The last gang member was lying dead where Hack had shot him.

"Josiah," she held him in her lap as he struggled for strength to speak. "Shh," she told him. "We're gonna get you to the doctor. He'll fix you up, just fine." The tears poured down her cheeks as she spoke, both of them realizing that he wasn't going to make it. Hack quietly stepped back, letting them have their privacy. Anne Marie stepped out of the store, tears in her eyes, and Hack hugged her tightly. The rest of the townspeople began to emerge, soberly taking in all that had happened. Lou and Josiah were oblivious to all this though, as they said their good-byes.

"Louise," Josiah said weakly.

"Josiah, why did you do it?" Lou asked, blinded by the tears. "Why? Why does this have to happen?"

"Louise, it's going to be alright. You're going to be alright. Don't mourn for me, please. This is the way I wanted it. You are special, Louise," Josiah took a faltering breath, struggling to say what he wanted to before it was too late. "Louise, I have never met anyone quite like you. Please don't mourn what might have been."

"Josiah," Lou began to protest.

"Louise, promise me," he was fading away. "Promise me, please?"

Lou nodded, sobbing. "I promise, Josiah."

"Take care of Anne Marie for me," he whispered.

"Of course," Lou brushed a stray lock of hair from his forehead.

"Then I can die happy," he said, taking his last, ragged breath. Lou sobbed, only releasing him when the undertaker and Hack came over to take him off the street. She was barely aware of Anne Marie hugging her fiercely, the two of them crying together.

* * *

The funeral was crowded. Everyone in town came to pay their respects to the young man that had died so heroically, saving their marshal, and their town. The two prisoners would go to trial tomorrow, but today was devoted to Josiah Mosley. Lou and Anne Marie stood together, with Hack beside them. He had been a pillar of strength for both of them in the past few days.

When the funeral was over, the townspeople went back to their homes, until it was only Lou, Anne Marie, and Hack left at the graveside. They stayed there for a while, each lost in their own thoughts of the young man who's life had been so unfairly ended in a heroic sacrifice. Hack finally left, leaving Lou and Anne Marie to talk.

"He loved you, you know," Anne Marie said quietly, looking down at the grave rather than at Lou.

Lou nodded. "I know."

"But you weren't ready to love him the same way," she said simply. "He knew that. That's why he never said anything. Oh Lou, why did this have to happen?" She sobbed as Lou wrapped her arms around her.

"I don't know honey. I don't know," the two girls stood there and cried for Josiah, for themselves, for all the things that could never be now.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Lou smiled as Hack and Anne Marie walked into the office, chatting animatedly. It had been two months since the funeral, and Anne Marie and Hack had become very close in that short time. The young girl was running the store in her brother's place, and she and Louise talked of him often. His memory would never die with them, but they were both getting back into the routine of living. There would still be hard times, and sad memories, but they would get through it, together.

* * *

"Kid, where are you going?" Jimmy watched Kid pack some clothes into a saddle bag.

"Teaspoon gave me some time off. I'll be back in a few days," Kid said, walking outside to where Katy was saddled and waiting. He quickly mounted.

"But where are you going?" Jimmy asked again.

"Sweetwater," Kid replied, spurring Katy into a gallop as he left the station yard.

"Good," Jimmy said with a smile on his face. "It's about time."


End file.
